


won't make the same mistake

by demonsorceress



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, set during a scene from 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I missing something here? You need a place, this one is great, so… I’m thinking maybe it’s me.”<br/>Peggy knew this was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't make the same mistake

**Author's Note:**

> If only I could think about anything else today besides this ship.  
> On tumblr [here](http://angiemartinellis.tumblr.com/post/107448667268).

 “Am I missing something here? You need a place, this one is great, so… I’m thinking maybe it’s me.”

Peggy knew this was inevitable.

That said, she should have been better prepared for it, in which case it might have felt less like she was kicking a puppy.

Angie is far from stupid, and there were only so many excuses she’d buy.  _I’d hate for you to grow tired of me_. As if Peggy didn’t think what the future had in store for them as neighbors was quite the opposite of getting tired of each other.

In a certain way, Angie is right in her assumption. It  _is_  her. Not the apartments, but the distance between her and them—too small, dangerously so. Much smaller than what Peggy should establish for Angie’s own satefy.

The worst part is the look in Angie’s eyes. She genuinely wants them to be neighbors, to see each other more frequently, so genuinely that Peggy almost wants to say yes. Well, she  _does_  want to say yes, she always has—being Angie’s neighbor sounds wonderful, a refreshing change from the loneliness she constantly feels while at work, surrounded by men who are worst company than being literally alone.

No, the worst part is how it reminds her of Colleen. Sweet Colleen, now dead with a bullet through her skull because of Peggy, because Peggy inadvertently lured an assassin to her own home and he saw her roommate as nothing but an obstacle to be eliminated on his way to his real target. And  _that_ 's why Peggy can't let herself want what she wants.

For a split second, Peggy’s eyes light up as Angie’s own excitement almost convinces her to accept the suggestion, but then she forces herself to get over it.

There are no more excuses she can give her, and anything else would only make Angie more convinced that  _she_ 's the problem. Then again, she is, but in an entirely different way than she's thinking. She's the problem because Peggy can't bear the mere thought of putting her in danger. And because the way she smiles, ever so sweetly like Peggy's simple presence is enough to bring her happiness, makes Peggy reconsider things she shouldn't be reconsidering.

So Peggy gives her the truth, or at least how much of it she can say. It’s not enough, but it’s an attempt to shift the reason why Peggy keeps rejecting her offers back to herself; not Angie, but the danger Peggy would be putting her in. And that will have to be enough for now.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t make a very good neighbor.”

Peggy has to pretend not to notice the slightest hurt in her eyes, and fears she’s already starting to push Angie away. It’s alright; hurts less than a bullet to her head.


End file.
